


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by vampiremiw



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU where everyone is a fairy, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe- Fairies, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Coming of Age, Emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Hunters, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the winds of life change, some times you have to adjust your sails to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> lol so the title is an MCR song XD  
> My first fic on here, hope u like

When Aragorn woke up that morning, he didn’t know how special that day was going to be. He knew it was the day that all the fairys who has turned of age that day would be sorted into there new jobs and yes he was scared of that but he didnt know yet it would also be the day he would meat his true love.  
“Aragorn come down stairs you’re breakfast is getting cold.” his mother greeted cheerfully as she pounded on his door. “But mom I;m not hungry, let me sleep five more minuts.” Aargorn grumbled sleepily. But his mom didn’t stop knocking on the door. “Alright alright, I’m getting up mom.” Aragorn said.  
He got out of bed and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black MCR tshirt and a black hoody. He put on black converse sneakers over his black Green Day socks and put one some black eyeliner. Then he went downstairs where his mom had made breakfast for him. It had, in fact, gotten cold, as he spent far too long getting dressed. “Aragorn I wish you would wear something nicer to the ceremony today!” his mom opined.  
Rosalina wasn’t his real mom, his parents had died when he was a baby (by the evil Lord Bowser of the goblin trolls who lived below the fairy cloud) and she had taken him in. She had been a good mom but sometimes she could be so strict.  
“Ugh mom I’m not a kid anymore.” he said. “I can wear what I want to the ceremony.”  
She just didn’t understand. It wasn’t just a phase, he didn’t want to be on of those preppy losers like Toad, the kid who lived next door. He would rather sit in his room and listen to early 2000s pop punk than go outside and play sports with the other teenager fairies. Also he was gay. He and Mario are both gay, not bisexual or pansexual, even though both characters in the canon of their respective franchises have been in relationships with women. Because for some reason the straight girls who usually write the weird fetishy m/m fan fiction only ever make the characters gay.  
“Alright,” ROsalina, his mom, sighed dejectedly.  
They went to the ceremony together. He was embarrassed that his mom was there, even though she stood in the back of the grand fairy hall with all the other parents of everyone else who was there and didn’t do anything embarrassing.  
He stood in line, waiting for the grand master elder fairies to give him his job assignment when it was his turn. As he stood there bored and waiting, he saw a boy in front of him.  
He was a shorter boy, with a red hat and goth clothes like his own. He supposed he could let the red hat pass since all the rest of his clothes where black. The other man turned around and smiled at him. “Hi my name’s Mario.” He greeted casually. “What’s you’re name?”  
“I’m Aragorn,” he replied shyly. He felt his face growing red. The red hatted man was so cool, how could he ever hope to be as cool as him? “Aragorn…” Mario sighed dramatically. “I like that name.” “Thanks I’m named after my dad.” Aragorn said. “Oh is you’re dad here today?” Mario questioned. “No my aprents died when I was a baby.” Aragorn said.  
“Oh that’s so sad.” Mario said. “My parents did too.”  
“Oh how did it happen?” Aragorn asked inquisitively.  
“They were killed by the evil lord bowser of the goblin trolls,” Mario said.  
Aragorn’s stomach flipped over at the realization. Could this be someone else who understood him like he didn’t think everybody else did? Just then, the grand master Elder fairies called out a name. It was Mario’s name. Mario stood forward and took the stage in front of them and the rest of all the other fairies who had turned out for the ceremony. “Mario Mario.” The head of the grand master elder fairies said. “Your going to be assigned to the goblin troll hunter regiment.”  
Mario nodded solemnly as he took the job assignment paper from the head of the grand master elder fiairies. He held it over his head triumphantly and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he said. “With this job assignement I will avenge the deaths of my panrets by the evil lord Boswer of the goblin trolls.”  
He was so cool. And kind of hot too. He’d probably be hotter if he didn’t have that huge mustache.  
Aragorn felt sick as he stepped up to the stage when it was his turn next. The grand master elder fiaries looked at him like they had just discovered he couldn’t recite all the lyrics to “Welcome to the Black Parade” from memory. And then they handed him his job assignemtn and said. “You also are going to be assigned to the goblin troll hunter regiment.”  
His heart leap with joy as he realized he would be working on the same job as Mario, the hot boy.  
He saw Mario outside the grand fairy hall as he left with Rosalina his mom after the ceremony. “Hold on mom” he said “I have something important I need to go do.” “Okay.” His mom said. “I will meet you back at the house later, okay?” “Okay.” he dissuaded passively.  
“MARIO!” he called loudly as he ran to catch up with the brown haired man who was not far off.  
“Hey Aragorn.” Mario greeted cheerfully as he saw Aragorn approaching him. They walked around to the back of the grand fairy hall together where all the other fairies wouldn’t see them.  
“Isn’t it so cool that we got assigned to the same job assignment together?” Aragorn said gleefully. He blushed as he realized that he sounded dumb. He hoped Mario would think he was as cool as he thought the dark haired main was. “I know it’s so cool,” Mario said. He was relieved he didn’t think he wwas dumb.  
“I’m glad your not one of those dumb preppy kids like Toad.” Mario said. “Wouldn’t it be so annoying to have to be a giblin troll hunter with him?”  
“Oh you know toad too? I hate that guy.” Aragorn said.  
“But you, you’re cool,” Mario mumbled under his breathe quietly.  
“You really think I’m cool?” Aragorn said. Mario nodded.  
“Of course I do.” He admitted carefully. “You kind of remind me of the song “Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy” by Fall Out Boy from their album Take This To Your Grave, released in 2003.”  
“Maybe we could listen to that together sometime. Since we’ll be working together on the goblin troll hunter regiment.” Aragorn interjected.  
“I’d like that.” The other dark haired man replied. And then he kissed him. The raven’s lips bruished against his for just a second and then he was gone. Aragorn thought about that kiss all the way home that night.


End file.
